Free X Reader The Mermaid
by Suzi Halstead
Summary: The boys from the iwatobi swim club meet a mysterious girl they met on the beach and some how she manages to walk into their lives and become friends. Will the girl be able to Keep her secret to the world and can the boys trust her... Who knows unless you read and find out.
1. Free X Reader The Mermaid Proloug

"...Where're going on a vacation, where're going on a vacation..." Yep Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryūgazaki and Rin Matsuoka were all going to the beach for their summer vacation; It will be different staying at home in a bathtub all day.

"Will you cut it out all ready Nagisa?" Haruka mumbled looking out of the window at the bright summer sun. "Awww come on today will be fun. We're going to be in a place with lots and lots of water," "Nagisa is right. You need to loosen up more," Makoto agreed with the cheery smile on his face.

"We're here," Nagisa cheered as the group saw the beautiful crystal sea. When the car came to a Holt Nagisa quickly got out of the car and went on to the hot burning sand "Aaaah hothothothothothot," Nagisa cried putting his shoes back on. Haruka sighed as he got out of the car and Rei put a hand on his shoulder "you will be fine Want's you are in the water." Rei then walked away to help with the towels and equipment.

"OH MY GOD. Guys, Guys look," everyone turned their heads to see what Nagisa was on about and suddenly all eyes widened in shock. There was girl in the water swimming then jumped out of the water doing a backwards dive like... like a mermaid. "Wow," the all said in unison.

They all quickly set their stuff so they could run to the ocean to watch her again. It wasn't long until she did it again and Rin could have sworn the girl had a fin but shook it off not believing it.

your POV...

You did one last leap out of the sea before swimming off behind a rock. You couldn't help but smile at the boys that were staring at you in awe. You wanted to know the boys more; they seemed interesting so you swam to the shore furthest away from them to dry off your fin so it could transform in to legs before taking your shell necklace to avoid turning into a mermaid again.

As you swam with your (h/l) (h/c) flowed with the water you hid behind another rock that was by the shore and out of the water. It took a while for your feet to show but once they did you moved a few stones you found your white summer dress and put it on (you are already wearing a swimming suit or bikini) hiding the necklace in you dress pocket.

Back to the group...

"Hello," a voice said as the boys jumped slightly and turned around to face a beautiful girl with (h/l) (h/c), (e/c) eyes and (s/c) skin. The girl giggled when the boys blushed at her beauty. "He-Hello," they stuttered in unison. Nagisa gasped and walked over to you with the blush still on his face "Are you the girl who was swimming in the sea?" The girl nodded and smiled. "Yes that was me. Did you like my trick?" the boys nodded "I could show you if you want me to," she said taking her dress off and placed on the sand before running into the ocean.

The boys followed and they started to learn the backwards dive in the water.

Time skip...

The day was finally over and the boys enjoyed there day especially Haruka surprisingly. The boys learnt a lot about you, your name '(y/n)' and what your favourite hobbies are 'swimming being one of them of course' and you learnt a lot about them "Well we need to be going now. But it was nice meeting you (y/n)," rei said taking your hand and kissing it making blush slightly. "I hope to see you guy again," you said as you walked in the opposite direction "we hope so to," they all said in unison waving until you were out of sight.

"She was nice and pretty," Nagisa said dreamingly. They others agreed and put their stuff in the car before driving back home.


	2. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to the Females diving contest…," the man with the microphone said. "Why are we here again?" Rin asked "Because your sister dragged us here to watch some awesome diving techniques," Haruka said bluntly. "Ya know… there is a box called a television," Rin wined to his sister "but that's not the same as watching it in real life," Gō stated with a smile. "But it would be live if we watched it home," "OK then you won't have the experience if you were at home. Here you would be seeing it properly with no angled cameras," Rin just sighed knowing that he won't win this argument.

Time skip...

"…And last but not least we have (y/n) (l/n) from (home town) doing the (fave dive). "(Y/n)?" Makoto questioned looking to his friends "that name does sound familiar," Rei agreed. "Could she be the girl we met at the beach?" Nagisa asked in concern making the others blush and mumble 'maybe' before watching the girl dive.

Your POV…  
'Here goes nothing (y/n) show them what've got,' you mumbled to yourself while walking towards the edge of the diving board. You took a deep breath and a smirk formed on your face 'I wonder if I will see those boys from the beach again,' thought blushing slightly. Shaking your head and standing straight you took in one deep breath and jumped.

Everyone's eyes stared in awe and wide eyed at your performance until you landed into the water. They all cheered and gave you a standing ovation. You swam up to do your last trick witch was your famous backwards dive; with your arms up and over your head and your legs straight as you arched your back forming a perfect bridge shape before landing in the water beautifully again.

Again the crowd cheered and clapped as you swam to the surface climbing out of the water. You turned around and gave everybody a wave before leaving the pool "Well wasn't that just an amazing finish… I think we have a winner."

The group's POV…

All five boys stared in wonder and Gō looked at them like they have been drugged. "Hello guys," 'hmmm,' was all they said they followed Gō out of the sport centre. "Yep that was defiantly her" Makoto said as the boy nodded in agreement.

"Well, Well, Well Fancy seeing you five here." All five of them nearly jumped out of their skin hearing the voice. They turned around and blushed again "(y/n)," they said in unison making you giggle again before your eyes landed on Gō. "Hello my name is Kō nice to meet you. I'm Rin's little sister," Gō said pointing to the red head "nice to meet you Kō I'm (y/n)," you greeted with a smile. "So you're the girl that the boys have been talking about after they left the beach?" she asked more to herself than to you making the boys blush even more. "They've been talking about me?" you asked blushing again.

"Yep they have been saying how pretty and amazing you were with your backward diving skill," Gō mentioned. "Oh wow I am flattered with the complements. It was nice meeting you all again no doubt we'll see each other again soon… bye," and with that you walked away.

"Bye (y/n)," the boys sighed. Gō smirked at the group and shook her head "I think someone is love-struck," she said walking passed them. "No we're not," they argued back "yes you are…" "No we're not…"

The argument went on and on until they were all safely back home. When they went to bed just before they fell asleep the last thing on their minds was when they were going to bump in to you again.


	3. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 2

Nagasi's POV…

"Good morning class. Before I start the lesson I would like to make an announcement," the teacher said with a smile on her face. "There is a new student in our class today and I would like all of you to make her feel welcome. Her name is (y/n)… Come on (y/n)." My eyes lightened and my head shot up hearing (y/n's) name again. Reo turned his head and looked at me question. "Hello my name is (y/n) and I your new class mate," the girl said with that charming smile on her face.

"Wow she's hottie," said one of the boys in my class. "Yeah I would," said another. "Now, Now boy calm down. (Y/n) I would like you to sit next to Nagasi," when the teacher called my name I blushed deeply and the whole class turned and looked at me. (y/n) walked up to me and sat at the desk beside me. "Hello again. I didn't know you went to this school," she said in concern. "Oh yeah I do and so does Rei, Makato, Rin, Haru and Gō." (Y/n) looked to the front and saw Rei who was staring at us. She waved at him and his face went red and I think I heard a 'so beautiful' coming from him as he turned away.

Time skip normal POV…

The day has gone well so far and you bumped into the guys again sticking to them during break and lunch. "Hey I saw a swimming pool next to the school while I was looking out of the window in one of our classes. I was wondering if you wanted to go there after school?" you asked. The boys looked at you and Haru smiled slightly "we go there all the time already. It's our pool… You can join us if you want," "Oh wow really. I can't wait," you cheered hugging the group making them blush again.

Another time skip…

After school you followed the guy and Gō to the swimming pool. "Oh wow it's so pretty," you said putting your stuff down and walked to the edge. You slipped your shoes off and dipped you toe in the water "So warm. Well warmer than the ocean… and clear." Haru didn't hesitate and was already in the water swimming. Then the others jumped in a joined him in swimming. "Come on (y/n)," Nagasi shouted and you looked at him and smiled "sure," you said and took your uniform off already wearing your swimming costume underneath and dived in.

You played in the water until just before dinner and the water was getting colder. "Oh wow is that the time. I better get going," "what now?" Rei asked disappointed you were leaving so soon. "I'm hungry and want to eat. But we'll do this again tomorrow… bye guys," you said getting changed and grabbing your stuff before walking home.

"Shouldn't someone go with her to make sure she is ok?" Gō asked worriedly. "I'll go," said Rin getting out of the swimming pool and getting dressed. He grabbed his stuff and started to follow "she going my way anyway. See ya guys tomorrow."

Your POV…

You sighed as you walked along the pavement 'they seem really nice. I wonder if I could trust them if I told them my secret?' You asked yourself. All of a sudden someone grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall making cry in pain. "Hello beautiful," a man said leaning in towards you "why don't hang out with the big boys," he continued with a smirk on his face as his gang walked up to you. Your scared look turned into a challenging look with a smirk creeping on your face "You wonna bet."

What you didn't know was that Rin was going walking just around the corner in any second…


	4. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 3

Rin's POV…

"AAAH-OW," I heard some screams and bones breaking from round the corner 'I hope (y/n) alright,' I thought as I picked up the place. My eye widened as I walked round the corner, what I saw was shocking and really awesome. "Let's get out of here. This chick is nuts," one of the men said getting up and running off "W-We were just joking hehehe," the dude said before following his friends the others ether ran away or were lying on the floor unconscious.

Wow… (y/n) are you all right?" I asked still shocked from the experience. "Oh, hello Rin. Yeah I'm fine, just beating up some guys who think its fun to play with innocent girls who are just walking home late at night," she said a little out of breath from fighting. "What are you doing here anyway… following me," she continued with a smirk at the end.

I blushed and scratched the back of my head "y-yea I wanted to make sure you got home safely," I said avoiding eye contacted. (y/n) chuckled and walked up towards me and hugged me round the waist "Thanks… for caring about me… unlike my old friends." She let go of me linked my arms with hers and followed her direction to her home.

Time skip…

Her home was at a well 6 star block building. 'Wow she must be minted,' I thought looking at the posh building. "Do you want to come in?" she asked opening the entrance door. I nodded and followed her inside.

Once in her apartment room again I stared in awe, it was pretty big. She had the main room/ sitting room with a music stereo, computer, and a tank with lots of different fish in it, a flat screen T.V with cinema quality and nice art work on the walls; she also had a kitchen; a bathroom, 3 bedrooms and laundry room. "Nice artwork. Are they yours?" I asked admiring the work. "S-some of them are. Mainly the small sketching ones. The painted ones are from my very close friends from Italy," she said blushing slightly.

Looking the painting I saw fancy writing on the corner of each of them some read 'By Feliciano Vargas' and the others read 'by Lovino Vargas.' "They're brothers. They are lucky to have this much talent," I said walking around the room. (y/n) shook her head and chuckled "yeah they are; but on would always get jealous of the others work… its really cute actually. No matter how tsundere he is; he still loves his brother." I chuckled and walked to a door I didn't notice before "what in here?" I asked as my hand touched the handle. "N-No don't go in there. N-Not yet anyway," she stuttered pulling me away from the door. I smirked at her and she blushed "are you like that Italian but is more conscious about showing your art work so you hid it from the world?" I asked mockingly.

"Y-Yeah hehe that's right… I'm not ready to show people yet," she stated blushing again. 'So cute,' I thought to myself. "Well. OK then. I better get going otherwise my room-mate will be wondering where I am," I said rolling my eyes. "Your room-mate " she asked in concern. "Yeah he's like an over protective mother sometimes and then sometimes he like a brother to me," I said chuckling slightly. (Y/n) seemed to sigh in relief for some reason "OK. See you tomorrow Rin," she said walking me to the door. I nodded and smiled lightly "see you tomorrow (y/n)," and with that I left as she shut the door and locked it behind me.

My heart started to race 'what are these feelings?' I asked myself as I walked back home with a blush on my face.


	5. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 4

div id="descr" class="descr"  
style="padding: 2px 5px; font-size: 1.2em; border: 0px;  
max-height: none; overflow: auto; color: rgb(51, 51, 51);  
font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;  
background-color: rgb(254, 254, 254); position: relative;  
border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 6px;  
border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px;" 


	6. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 5

Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 5

Your POV normal POV...

The past few weeks have been good but some days have been bad. Why? You have made enemies; fans of the iwatobi swimming club boys. The person who stands up for you is Gou; your only girlfriend who is also friends with the club boys.

Today you were hanging round the pool waiting for Gou and the guys. While you were waiting the girls who pick on you walked in with smirks on their faces. "Well, well, well. Look who it's," said one of the girls with her smug look on her face. "Look I don't any trouble. Me and the boys are just friends," you said taking a step back and the girls were stepping forward.

"Yeah right I bet you have shagged every single one of them; even your friend Gou," said another grabbing your shoulders. 'Well that statement was just childish,' you thought rolling your eyes. You did notice one of the girls put something heavy in your blows pockets making the other girls giggle. The girl holding your shoulders while you were struggling to get out of her grip pushed you into the pool.

You could feel yourself sink as you tried to swim back up. 'Why am I not hitting the surface," you thought in a panic. 'I wish I had my necklace on,' you could hear muffle chuckling from the girls as they started to walk away from the pool. 'There is only one thing to do... quick (y/n) think fast.'

Nagisa's POV...

'Where is (y/n)?' I asked myself walking with Rie to find Haru and Makoto. 'Nagisa...,' "(y/n)?" I questioned alerting Rei "were?" "I swear I heard (y/n's) voice," 'Nagisa. It is (y/n) but I'm speaking in your head... not in a weird way or anything,' "What?" I yelped making Rei jump. "Are you feeling OK Nagisa?" I blushed and nodded my head "yep I'm fine."

'Speak to me like you're thinking,' (y/n) said in annoyance. 'How are you doing this?' 'No time to explain. I really need your help,' 'what do you need?' 'Some of your fan-girls pushed me in swimming pool and I can't seem to swim back up... I think they put something in my school jacket.' "Don't worry (y/n) I'll save you," I said in a hero voice as I ran to the swimming pool. "Nagisa where are you going?" I hear Rei shout.

Tim Skip...

Your POV...

I heard a splash and felt arm go around my waist. As soon as I felt cold air hit my face I gasped "Nagisa." Nagisa pulled me out of the water and looked at me seriously making my gulp. "Are you alright (y/n)?" I just nodded too tired to speak as my eyelids closed and I fell into a deep sleep in Nagisa arms.


	7. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 6

Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 6

Rei's POV…

"(Y/n) you're finally awake," I said as she sat up in the nurse's office. "Are you ok?" I asked as I sat on the bed beside her. "Y-Yeah… where is Nagisa I need to thank him for saving me," "oh so you remember what happened that's good… What happened anyway?" I asked again curious how Nagisa knew (y/n) was drowning.

"I was hanging around by the swimming pool and a group of your fan-girls came passed me and one must have put something in my uniform jacket before the other pushed me in the pool," she explained with a sigh. "Rin told me and the guys about your attack on the perverts. Why didn't you use you techniques on the girls?" "I don't know. I was planning to but it happened so fast you know and I just didn't have time to react,"

Nagisa, Haruka, Gou and Makoto walked into the room "(y/n) you're awake… I thought I lost you," Nagisa cried hugging her tightly. "We were all worried Magisa so you're not the only who though (y/n) was gone," Gou said in an annoyed tone. "Do you remember what the girls looked like?" I asked after get over the jealous feeling on Nagisa let go of (y/n). "Um… Yeah I do. Most of the girls were in our year and I think they are in a lot of our classes," she explained.

"Oh I know who you are talking about. One asked my out once but I said no. I didn't tell her why but why would I go out with a popular bitch," 'did Nagisa really just say that,' I thought with an invisible smirk on my face. The others didn't seem to believe what they herd nether "don't worry (y/n). Me and my friends like you so we are on your side every step of the way," Gou said with a smile hugging (y/n) tightly "Thanks Kou," "and that another reason why I like you… you say my name how I like it to be said.

"We won't let those girls harm you again… They don't even like or care about water they just like how we look so if they are not friends with (y/n) or water then they are no friends of mine," Haru said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. The nurse walked in and smiled "your awake that's good news. You were out for at least an hour (y/n). So I suggest you go home and get some rest and you should be fine by tomorrow."

(y/n) got off the bed and bowed to the Nurse as a thank you before walking out the door. "I'll walk you home (y/n)," Haru said walking next to (y/n). "Oh thank you but I think I'm ok by myse-," "nonsense… I'll take you home," he said grabbing (y/n) hand. I sighed feel my heart ache from jealousy.


	8. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 7

Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 7

Haruka POV...

"Ummm Haru this isn't the way to my house," (y/N) said trying to pull me in the direction. She has been telling me that for the passed 30 minutes. "I know you told me for tenth time already. You going to stay round my house," I stated with a small smile on my face.

"Why?" she asked nervously. "Nothing to get nervous about. Rin told me and the guys you live by yourself. So I'm going to let you stay on your own tonight," I explaind. "T-Thank you," she said looking at me with a kind smile on her face making my heart skip a beat; I just blushed and looked the other way.

Time skip...

"So I will be sleeping on the sofa, yes?" she asked plopping her her bag on the sofa. I shook my head and dragged her to my room. "You will be sleeping here tonight... I'll be sleeping on the sofa," "Th-this is your room I can't," "think nothing of it." I closed the door before she could say anything else.

I sighed and went to go for a bath. I must have been in the bath for about 2 hours until I heard a knock on the door "come in," I mumbled. The door opened and saw (y/n) standing there; she went to ask something but I knew what she was going to say. "Look in my dresser there should be a t-shirt for you to sleep in. "Okay thanks," she said before closing the door "Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a move since it's a Friday?" I hesitated for a second before nodding "sure. Give me 10 minutes." she nodded and closed the door completely.

"So what film did you pick?" I asked walking into the sitting room. (y/n) picked up a DVD; It was a horror move and I sweat dropped slightly still keeping my straight face clear. "Cool I'll go make us something to eat."

Time skip...

The move was almost over … and yes I did jump at parts every now and again. I looked over next to me was a sleeping (y/n); she looked so peaceful and cute it made me blush again. I turned the T.V off and gently picked up (y/n) bridle style to my room and placed her on my bed covering the covers over her. I sighed and walked out of the room closing door behind me. I walked down stairs and grabbed the blanket and covered it over me sighing thinking about (y/n) before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	9. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 8

Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 8

Gou POV...

"Are you sure we can just walk in?" I asked Makoto worriedly. "Of course I'm sure. I do it all the time," he said opening the back door to Haruka's house. 'you really need to lock your doors Haru,' I thought walking in the house with Makoto.

"Knowing Haru he's probably in the bath. To make sure though I'll check up stairs and you check downstairs okay?" Makoto instructed. "Hai," I said before looking around the house.

"Nope he not here...hmmm...I'll check up stairs too," I said to myself skipping up stairs. "No where to be seen Makoto," I said when I saw him walk down the hall. "I haven't checked in his room yet. So he must be in there." Makoto opened the door to Haruka's room; our eyes widened when we saw (y/n) sleeping soundly in Haruka's bed.

"Awwww she looks so cute when she is a sleep," I squealed loudly. I cut off by Makoto's hand over my mouth putting a finger on his lips. "Are you sure you checked everywhere Gou?" He whispered "It's Kou," I said through his hand which sounded like 'ihsn kuof.'

I pulled his hand away from my mouth "Yes I'm sure," "you checked the sofa in the sitting room?" I thought for a second and I shook my head. Makoto sighed and closed the door before walking down stairs to the sitting room and I followed behind. "There he is sleeping also," Makoto said checking his watch "It's 12 noon. What did they do last night?" Makoto asked himself. I could see jealousy in his eyes and his face redden.

"D-Don't think about Makoto," I said shaking my head "but I think we should wake them up," I continued. Makoto nodded "your right... You wake up (y/n) while I wake up Haru." I nodded and walked up stairs to Haruka's room again to wake (y/n).

I opened the door and walked by the bed "(y/n) it's time to wake up," I said as I moved some of her hair out of her face. (y/n) shifted slightly and moaned groggily; and her eyes and brows scrunched up "N-No please don't... don't make me marry him." I was confused so I shook her lightly. "I don't want to be the mermaid queen of (sea kingdom)," 'Mermaid...?Queen...? This is just a dream right?' "(Y/n) wake up," I looked down and saw her necklace she wears around her neck sometimes start to glow/

"What's go on?" I turned my head to see Makoto and Haruka by the door. "(Y/n) isn't waking up; she is talking in sleep something about not wanting to marry someone or become the Mermaid queen of (sea kingdom) and her necklace is glowing," I panicked "I don't know what to do."

Makoto walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead "She is very cold and paler than usual." "but she seemed fine a minute ago," I said in confusions. "hmmm, maybe it's a mermaid thing," Makoto muttered but I herd him clearly. "Mermaid thing? But there are no such beauty as a mermaid... no wonder she so pretty and all the boys are drool over her," I said in slight jealousy.

"Go get (y/n) a hot flannel to put over her forehead and a hot water-bottle. We need to war her temperature down," I herd Makoto order Haru then turned to me "Kou go and call the others. We need all the help we need." "Hai," I said walking out of the room to call Rin, Rie and Nagisa for help.


	10. Free X Reader The Mermaid chapter 9

Free X Reader The Mermaid chapter 9

**Random people POV...**

"We found her again king Derek," "good I wont her to take her rightful place on this throne," "Just leave her Derek. We have many daughters who would love to marry Prince Arthur." "But she is the oldest of the five and needs to take charge. Guards go on land and bring her back to me," "yes your majesty."

**Normal POV...**

"She is still cold. And what's with the necklace?" Nagisa asked as he lifted up the necklace. "shhh I think she's about to wake up," Gou whispered. Your eyes fluttered open and blinked a few time "(y/n) your awake," Makoto said in relief.

"Morning guys," you s aid sitting up "morning? It's like 4:00 in the afternoon," Rin stated. "What are you?" "Gou you cant just ask someone that," Rin huffed.

"Oh sorry," "no it's ok. I think it's time I should tell you know anyway," you said and smiled at Makoto. "I'm a mermaid," "I knew thought so. When we were at the beach and we saw you do that dive. I thought I saw a tail." "It was on my mind the whole time we met you," Rin muttered. "Yes that was me. And I am the princess of (sea kingdom)." "Please don't tell anyone... If word spread I could get court and get taken away by the kingdoms guards."

"I got a feeling you don't won't to be queen," Haru interrupted. "Yes that is correct. Number one I wouldn't be good for the kingdom. And number 2 I would have to marry a prince called Arthur... who is a snob," you continued. "Do not fret princes; we will protect you," Nagisa said as he jumped on the bed and pointed to you.

"Please don't start calling me princes," you grunted as you to out of bed. "I better get home. My apartment must feel lonely," you said giggling slightly at your joke. "We will walk you home (y/n)," Rin suggested. You looked at him and smiled "thank you."

"Rin... Rin-chan." Every turned around to see a boy in a sports kit with blue eyes and silver/ Gray hair. "What is it **Aiichiro Nitor?" **Rin asked in annoyance. "I...umm. Oh hello Who are you?" Aiichiro asked. "My name is (y/n). Nice to meet you Aiichiro Nitor," you said with a worming smile. "How do you know my name?" he asked worriedly "because I called it earlier dooface," Rin said before sighing "oh," was all Aiichiro said.

Aiichiro walked to you and shook your hand "Oh your the girl Rin has been telling me and the guys about. Wow you very pretty," Aiichiro commented while blushing. You giggled at his cuteness and also blushed slightly "thank you. Now lets get me home," you said before walking side by side Aiichiro.

"What the hell. Why is the light on?" you asked yourself. "come on. We don't to get the police involved just yet," Makoto said as he walked into. "But Shirley some on must have notice this to already call the police?" Nagisa said. "no unless they were quirt," Makoto answered.

Once you guys were by your door Makoto opened it slowly. "stay out here. Me and Nagisa will take a look inside," you all nodded understanding Makoto's words.

**Makoto's POV...**

Once we were in the Apartment nothing was damaged or taken 'strange,' I thought. That is until I saw I note by one of the paintings; it read,

'We know you're here princess, there is no use hiding. We have come to take you home by orders of the king,'

I held the paper in my hand and walked out of the flat and gave it to (y/n). She started to tear up so I quickly pulled her into a hug; with she returned. "They know she is in this town. We need to protect her." Haru suggested "she can stay at mine and Aiichiro place. That's not in this town," Rin said nodding "hai agree," Gou agreed.

"Good so it is settled then. I will help (y/n) pack some cloths," Rie said as he walked into the flat with (y/n) and gou. 'we need to keep her safe,' I thought to my self worriedly.


	11. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 10

You, Rin and Aiichiro arrived at there place. You all entered the building and the first person you saw was Seijuro Mikoshiba. "Hey guys what's up?" He greeted as he walked up to you. "And who is lovely lady? Hey my name is Seijuro Mikoshiba but you can call me Mikoshiba. What's yours?" He introduced and brought a hand out to shake. You gladly shook it and smiled "Hi my name is (full name) but you can call me (y/n)."

"Well it was nice meeting you (y/n). See you later," and with that he walked off. "You guys are al do nice," you said looking over at Rin and Aiichiro. "Not everyone on land is nice. Just be lucky that you are bumping into the right people," Rin said walking off to his room. "Don't take him seriously. That attitude of his may normal but on the inside he has a warm heart... what did he mean by on land anyway?" Aiichiro babbled on. "No reason really I just need to stay here for a few days. You seem trust worthy enough I let you in on what has gone on so far okay," you said following Rin and Aiichiro following behind.

-

The two boys were now asleep and you told Aiichiro everything. He seemed to take it quite well and is happy to help. you were no lying on the top bed that Aiichiro kindly gave up for you but you couldn't sleep.

You sighed and turned over facing the wall furthest away from you. "(y/n) are you okay?" Aiichiro whispered. "Sorry if I woke you up," you said sitting up. Aiichiro jumped up on the to bunk and sat next to you "Can't you sleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes. You shook your head and sighed "I'm just worried and scared. Maybe I should have just staid under the sea instead of getting the iwatobi swim club and you involved... I feel bad,"

"Well you shouldn't. You should feel grateful that you have people on your side to help you," Aiichiro argued back. "But don't want you guys getting hurt," You said tearing up. "Come on your tired and you had a long day. At least try and get some rest," Aiichiro said lying back down on the bed. He lade down himself and pulled the cover.

Snuggling into his chest you could fell you eye lids close; you felt safe around him and warm making you drift off to sleep easily. This made him blush but rapped an arm around you before falling asleep himself.


	12. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 11

**Mikoshiba POV...**

'I wonder if Rin, Aiichiro and there lady want to go to the theme park today,' I thought as I walked out of my room to theirs. I knocked on the door and Rin answered it "What?" he asked still sleepy. "I was wondering if you guys want to got the theme park today?" I wondered.

I looked up to see the girl and Aiichiro still asleep "do you want to wake up the two love birds over there?" Rin turned around to look at them then looked back at me. "Why don't you do it," He suggested in a quiet pissed off voice.

"Okay," I walked in and shouted "HEY WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS" The both jolted up right "What the actual F," (y/n) said in annoyance looking around the room before realising it was me that woke her up. "Oh morning Mikoshiba. What are you doing here?" she said calmly. "I was wondering if you three wanted to go to the theme park today?" I asked again. "Yeah theme park," Aiichiro cheered. "Sure why not," she answered and got out of bed to get changed.

-

"So what do you guys want to go on first?" (y/n) asked excitedly. "I want to go in the haunted house," Aiichiro suggested "Well I want to go on the roller-coaster," Rin alo suggested "No I want to go on the water rides," I suggested last. "Wow so many things to go on but we do have all day and we will have time to go on all of them," Aiichiro said in wonder.

"I think I will skip the water rids. I don't want to ruin my necklace or take it off," (y/n) said worriedly. "That's cool. So I think we should do the water slides in-between the other rides so we don't get my car wet when we leave," I suggested and they nodded in agreement.

-

We all went to the haunted house first and to be honest it was pretty scary. Even Rin was scared but he didn't show it, it was quite amusing. Then we went on a few roller-coater rids... not forgetting the spinning tea cups. After that we had something to eat and drink before finally going on the water rids. "(y/n) you stay here until we come back okay," she nodded and we walked off.

"Wow (y/n) is really pretty," I said while in line. We got on the log thing and started to move. "Yeah she is," the said in unison "I think she has a secret. No one is that pretty," I thought out loud. "you think?" Rin asked nervously and I nodded "hahaha. nope she is normal just like you or me," Aiichiro said also in a nervous tone.

"Ummmm guys?" they both looked at me "Yeah," they said in unison. "You know (y/n) is standing in the splash/ danger zone right?" I asked making them look at (y/n) and there eyes widened. "(y/n) move out of the way," they shouted to her looked at them in confusion. she mouthed 'why?' to us "you're gonna' get splaAAAAAAH," the log fell and made a massive splash coursing s tidal wave.

-

**your POV...**

The wave covered my whole body and my legs started to tingle and blue swirls circled around my legs "Oh no... Rin," I cried out before flopping onto the floor. I looked down and my legs were transformed into my tail.

My tail wasn't the usual tail that stopped at the hips. Well the back of it did but the front covered you up to your breasts like an all in one suit; the colour was black/ glod that made a 'v' stopping at the middle of my tail before it mixed in with a light green to a dark green at the end like water colours and it had black or very, very dark green at the ends and in the corners; the fin it's self fanned out quite wide but only because of the two side fins and it was nearly see-through even with the colours.

Everyone started to gather round me and I was terrified. "oh wow a mermaid," said one of the many people that was looking at me. "She is very pretty. Mummy can we keep her," a little girl said to her mum. I started to cry 'this wasn't meant to happen,' I cried to my self. I looked down and my necklace started to glow "RIN," I shouted and I saw three boys running towards me.

"Oh Wow dude (y/n's) a mermaid?" Mikoshiba asked in surprise. I was about to say something until I herd a low voice running in my direction "What's going on here?" said the man 'he looks like on of my dad's guards. I'm screwed,' I whispered. Rin seemed to hear me and said "We need to go," before picking me up bridle style and started to run.

-

**A random person's POV...**

"Was that her?" asked one of the guards as they got to where (y/n) was sitting. "I don't now. I didn't really see her properly. Did any of you take pictures of a girl who was here a minute ago?" said the other. They all shook their heads 'no' "Damn it. We missed her again," they both cursed... that was a close one. So no one took photos or videos of (y/n)... maybe they were to shocked to do it so they forgot. but at least (y/n) is safe again... for now.


	13. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 12

You walked through the school corridors with Gou as normal ignoring the many face that saw you at the theme park a few months ago. Those people were telling there friends and other people; whispering and looking at you while doing it.

You still wore your necklace around your neck and kept your head held high like it was nothing. As if drinking water would tern you into a mermaid; they even talked about that and asking questions about it. Lets just say you matured since that day and you were more serious; like you changed. Your whole happy and cheery personality It was now the personality of true princess ready to become queen.

"Are you okay (y/n)?" Gou asked in concern. "Yes I am fine," you replied sternly; you even had a bit of an accent in your voice now... something was not right. "Really you have been acting strange. Is it because of what happened at the theme park?" she stated "I don't want to talk about," "Well we should talk about. me and the buys are worried an-," "What is there to talk about Kou? Nearly the whole Japanese body has seen me; they now I'm a mermaid; nuff said. Now lets leave it at that," you cut in your eyes changing colour slightly as you walked off leaving Gou traumatised.

-

You sat next to Nagisa with out saying a word and sighed. "M-Morning (y/n)," Nagisa said nervously but still had his smile on his face. You smiled slightly "morning Nagisa," you replied back. Nagisa sighed in relief before asking "are you still coming to swimming practice with us today?" You answered with a nod before turning to the front.

Rei turned his back after watching the scene between you and Nagisa; everyone saw something different change in you but they couldn't put a finger on it... they were very, very worried.

-

You sat on the bench by the pool and sighed in frustration; Your whole body felt strange and your features are also changing. Your (hair colour) hair was darker than usual the same withyour (eye colour) eyes they were also a little bit darker in colour. "Are you coming (y/n)-chan?" Nagisa asked waving to you. "yes," was all you said "(y/n) your neck-."

**SPLASH**

"lace," Nagisa finished when you hit the water. Your tail was back and you stayed under the water for a bit; you took a big deep breath in and sighed out as some water bubbles went to the top of the waters surface. Haruka swam under water to you and held out a hand to you and you gladly took it. he put his other arm around you waist and brought you back up to the surface. The hand you held was brought back and whipped the tears away from your face and he kept his hand on your cheek.

You blushed like normal when someone complemented you or made you all shy and nervous. You bit your lower lip and closed your eyes; cupping your hand with his you snuggled your face into it and opened your eyes looked strait into his. You breathed in and out again before everything went fuzzy then faded to black.


	14. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 13

You woke up finding yourself under water and you heard voices, people talking. You sat up and rubbed your eyes and looked around to find yourself in some sort of tank and people standing around it. "(y/n)," a muffled voice said and you heard banging on the glass. You looked up to see Kou and swam up to meet her. "Kou," you gasped and she smiled at you. "where are the others?," "(y/n)," you saw Nagisa run up to you and hug you tight nit caring if people saw or if hit cloths got wet. You happily hugged back and cried with happiness, "Where am I? What happened?" you panicked as you pulled away from the blonde boy. His smile faded but still held you "After you fainted some guys wanted to take you away and put in a sea-life centre. Which they did. Me and the other tried to fight them off and told them you weren't some sort of fish to look at for money but they were stronger and manage to take you away," Nagisa explained sadly. "We miss you and we will get you out of here I promise. We all love you (y/n) and planning on just leaving you here," He muttered quietly with a light blush across his cheeks.

**Flashback...**

"_We need to take her back to Rin's place so she rest." Makato suggested as he got out of the pool. "A new kind of fish. This will help our sea-life centre," said on e of the men. "I think not. She is not a fish. She is just like you or me with a tail when she hits water," Hruka said holding you close. "Hand her over pretty boy and no one will get hurt," said the women as the man grabbed your body away from Haruka. "H-hey let go... Ow," Haruka said before getting a punch in the face and held his cheek "You bastard."_

_Other men came running and held down your friend while the woman and man took you away. "Don't we will get you back," they all shouted hopping you would here them._

**End of flashback...**

"Hey you there no touching the fish," said one of the workers from across the other side of the room. You growled as he walked towards you. "I'm not a fish you little pipsqueak," you shouted and splashed water at him with your tail. "Wow, feisty much," the man said when he rubbed his eye. You swam back to Gou and Nagisa and brought them close to you so you could whispered. "Don't bother saving me. Wait for me out side Haruka's house," you said smirking slightly. "Okay. What time?" Nagisa asked. "Two hours after the Centre closes," "what are you planning?" Gou asked afterwards. You pulled back still hugging them and smile "I'll tell you soon," they both nodded and the man shouted at them again "I said no touching," he grabbed your wrist and pulled you away so you slapped him the face and he let go of you. "man handle me like I'm an object again it won't just be a red mark on your cheek," you growled and swam to the bottom of the tank ignoring everybody watching you.

You looked up at the clock and smile evilly. "It's time," you said in a sing/ song tone. Looking around to make sure no guards were around you got out of the tank flopped your way to the cupboard room opposite the in the room there were towels and uniforms "Perfect," you mumbled and grabbed the closest towel and dried your tail so they transformed into legs again. You stood up and searched for some cloths that would fit you.

Once you were sort of dry and dressed you hid you necklace in the top you walked out of the cupboard started walking to the front of the building. "Hey you what do you think you are doing," said on of the guards. You turned around and the light hit from his torch hit your face. "Y-you the fish," "You called me a fish damn it. I'm not a fish," you growled and formed a ball of water in-between your hands and chuckedit the guard making him goflying across the room.

**Mean while...**

"I hope (y/n) is OK," Gou mumbled worriedly. "She'll be fine Gou-," "It's Kou," she shouted at Nagisa cutting him off. "Gou," "Kou," "Kou," "Gou- Damn it," she yelled covering her face with her hands making Nagisa laugh. "hey guys. Missed me," Everyone looked up to see you next to Haruka. "(y/n)," they all said in unison and ran up to you giving you a group hug. "How did you escape?" Rei asked pushing his glasses up slightly. "Allot of fighting and deleting a lot of videos recordings," You stated laughing lightly.

Rin smiled slightly and put his hand on your head. "I'm glad you're ok. And your fighting skill came in handy" "huh? You knew I can fight?" you asked in shock. Rin nodded and grinned "Yeah. On the first day when you walked home alone and those group of men tried to rape you," he explained. "Oh that day when you walked me home," you said making Rin nodded again.

"Right anyway we need to be more on guard now to help (y/n). Now people will try, and kidnap her again," Gou said on a bossy tone but the boys agreed all the same. "Thanks guys. You're all awesome," you cheered and hugged them now back to your old self again... well for now.


	15. Free X Reader The Mermaid Chapter 14

p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;""...And that is why...," you weren't really paying attention to what Nagisa was saying. You sigh deeply and looked through the many store windows. While you were looking through the glass you could make out two men following you. "Hey guys I think we need pick our pace a little bit," you mumbled to Nagisa and Makoto. The boys slyly looked behind them and knew what you were talking about and the three of you picked up the pace. That didn't the two men to quicken there pace. "GAH. There getting closer," you whispered to the two boys and turned into an ally way running making the two men run after you./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey (y/n) what are you doing," Makoto shouted and followed you into the ally way./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"**/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;""Okay boys I've had enough. I have had an amazing human life so far until you came around. I don't want to be queen," you said stopping at a dead end. "It's not our words princess. You need to come home by order of the king," said One of the men. "Leave me alone," you grumbled loudly as the men walked towards you. "It looks like I will have stop you guys from taking me away by doing something I don't particularly want to do," you said taking off your necklace. "But it will keep me here and avoid being queen I will do it," and with it you put the necklace in the ground and formed another water ball and destroyed it./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"The force of the necklace breaking sent it power towards the men hit them and they died with it./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongElse where.../strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;""She actually did it. She destroyed her necklace just so she can stay in the human world," the said in defeat. The queen swam up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "It was her choice not to be queen. And now there is nothing that we can do. Find another queen and let (y/n) live her new human life."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;""Your right I pushed her to hard an 17 year old should be able to make there own decision... So daughter who wants to the new queen," The king said and a load of mermaids came up to him cheering with their hands up. Your father now realizes that what ever makes you happy he will be happy./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBack to you.../strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"The power from the necklace was finally destroyed but the stone and chain was still intact. You picked up the now normal necklace and put back on. "Are you ok (y/n)?" Makoto said in worry. You nodded and smiled "I'm no longer a mermaid now though but I don't care," you said in your normal cheerful tone and smiled brightly. "But your beautiful tail you don't have it any more," Nagisa wined. "I know I'll miss it to but... Any more interruptions to make me angry, I would've probably turned into Medusa," you stated chuckling slightly./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"Makoto and Nagisa also chuckled "I'm glad to see you back to your normal happy self," Nagisa sighed in relief. "Huh? What do you mean? Just because I have a bubbly personality doesn't mean I don't have a bad ass side to. I may not be a mermaid but I can still whoop your asses," You said with a smirk on your face and stood triumphantly. "Come on lets go home," Makoto said and walked off with you and Nagisa following behind./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"**/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"**/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"strong2 months later.../strong/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"Everything was back to normal. To help your family not get found out, you told the towns people that you were the last of your kind./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"Now your were sitting in rebuilt flat on your sofa lazily watching the fan on your ceiling spin slowly. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. You sigh and stood up opening the door to see a man with a package. "Um. (y/n) (l/n)," the man said and you nodded "sign here please," he continued and handed you a piece of paper on a clip board. Once you signed it; he carried it in for you put on the floor next to your sofa and left./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'll open it later," you mumbled as you took a note off the box. The box read./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;""emDear (y/n)/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"emI have been wanting to say this for a while now./em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"emI love you./em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"emYou are beautiful, smart, funny and cleaver. I know this is just on a piece of paper but I will pick you up at 7:00 to take you out on a date and tell you I love properly, face to face./em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSee you soon love …./em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"emp.s. Now that you are no longer a mermaid I thought your would be lonely in a flat so I brought you some friends,"/em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"You blushed and eagerly opened the box. The thing jumped out at you and barked "Aw. A puppy. You are so cute," you squealed. The puppy barked again and happily licked your cheek before running into the kitchen. You chuckled and took out a bag of supply's to get you started looking after your new pet./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.488636016845703px; background-color: #fffffa;"You looked at your clock after putting the food and drinks out for your new puppy and gasped when you realised what time it was. "I only have two hours," you panicked and rushed to get ready for your date with... /p 


End file.
